


Goodnight kisses

by Kaddi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, goodnight kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted fluffy goodnight kisses feat. Lance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight kisses

“Alright, I'm going to bed,” Lance says, muffling a yawn rather unsuccessfully.  
  
He walks over to Hunk and presses a kiss on his cheek. Hunk grins at him and also kisses him goodnight. They share a short hug and goodnight wishes.  
  
Pidge sits next to them, looking decidedly too tired to still be up and about. Lance chuckles and hugs them first, then places two kisses on their cheeks like he used to do with his younger siblings.  
  
Shiro accepts his goodnight kiss with a warm smile. He lightly ruffles Lances hair before kissing his forehead.  
  
As he reaches Keith he hesitates for a moment - but rivalry or not, Keith will get his kiss. He leans down and presses an especially wet kiss on his cheek. Keith makes a grimace and wipes the spit away while Lance grins at him triumphantly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote something for Voltron! I haven't finished the series yet, so if anyone seems ooc, that's why.


End file.
